


The encounter I

by SofConMac



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Brainwashing, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Fdom, Gloves, Hypnosis, Machine milking, Mask, Non-Consensual Bondage, Telepathy, breach of normalcy, script offer, spacesuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofConMac/pseuds/SofConMac
Summary: A bedtime story for naughty girls to tell, and for naughty boys to listen to. [She](https://cosmicwolfstorm.tumblr.com/image/75355002379) (SFW) will visit you, and if you are nice, you will have a treat. And even a few words of praise down into your head. Do not fear, you will love that. This script is the first part of a series. The following episodes will be quite different, and will tell a long story, but no spoiler here. If you liked the lady in the picture, if you are able to imagine her giving pleasure and then sleep to your strapped down self, then, I hope you'll like this.
Relationships: Fdom/Msub
Kudos: 8





	The encounter I

**Author's Note:**

> In this script, I used several different markings.
> 
> As usual, I will give tone/mood/feeling indications in [brackets], that are not intended to be read, but to help the performer.  
> Then, there is what goes on in the brain of the listener.  
> I will indicate in {braces} what comes from his mind. It can be voiced, or not. They express a range of emotions including fear, shame, awe, and above all confusion. Random letter groups correspond to random bolts fizzling into the brain of the listener. Just make random sounds expressing fear, aw, being completely lost, out of words, completely confused, or just try to pronounce them as they are. or, do not pronounce them. I do not think he expresses arousal in these thoughts. This will hopefully be provided by the actual listener. I think these can be voiced directly with the main story, just by changing tone.  
> I will indicate in (parenthesis) words that the lady in front of him plant in his brain. Yes, she has the ability to do that. These words can be voiced, or not. Her tone is nice and warm, reassuring, but also clearly dominant. It consists often of single words, but she does not bark order. She is intoxicating his mind, not hurting or bullying it. The best would be to voice these parts separately, and to layer them over the story. I can do the layering. If the voice from the lady can come from one hearphone only, I think (hope) it will have a powerful effect on the listener.
> 
> The one most important direction: Do as you please.
> 
> If you want to change things in the script, go ahead. In particular, I am not a native English speaker. I think (hope) that what I am writing is not crappy, but if it is, tell me. I can take it, and I'll stop to lose my time. If you think it is OK, but needs correction, go ahead.

[very calm and soothing. Perhaps, a bit like an hypnotic audio.]  
Listen to me.  
Close your eyes, breathe deeply, and let my voice enter your ears.  
Just forget.  
Forget about everything. The bills, the job, those stupid people you have to speak to...  
Forget about them.  
Forget about them, and let me tell you a story.  
Let my voice enter you and lead you through that beautiful story.  
Let my voice enter your brain, and deliver my story into it.  
Your brain will do the special effects.  
It is good at it.

[pause]  
[Still quite calm. When saying fearsome things, don't sound feared. Stay gentle, like "it will turn out good"]  
So.  
Just imagine.  
You are sleeping in your bed, in the middle of the night.  
All stretched across your bed, naked, in the middle of that warm summer night.  
And then, suddenly, the light in your bedroom turns on, and wakes you up.  
Just imagine this.  
You are, strapped down, on your bed.  
You are strapped down on your bed.  
Do you feel it? Try to escape, try to break free. Do you see? You can't...  
You open your eyes, and then, you see her - it - standing inches away from you - on your left.  
It has the shape of a woman, but snugly encased in a dark and sleek suit.  
Like an alien being, from outer space, another dimension, a distant future.  
What is it?  
What is she?   
Just imagine her, looking at you, at your naked body, strapped down on your bed.  
Just imagine the straps, on your wrists, on your ankles, pinning you down to your bed.  
Just imagine that suit.   
Sleek and sturdy plates protecting her limbs and joints.  
And in between, this smooth, matte and infinitely black material covering her whole being.   
No threads, no creases, no folds.  
[pause]  
Nothing of her is visible, but the suit.   
Is there a woman in there? A human being?   
Or, is it a robot, made to look feminine?   
Or, an alien with a feminine shape? Who knows?  
[pause]  
And now, just try to imagine her mask, her face.   
A face devoid of any humanity, of anything you can relate to.   
No mouth, no nose, but a hard snout, protruding from that mockery of a face.   
Tubing and wiring going out of that snout, worming to the back of her head, to her back, out of your sight.  
No word, no breath, no emotion, nothing comes out of such a face.   
No eyes, but two orbs of darkness, faceted like the eyes of an insect.   
Eyes that do not "see" but coldly gather data and make fast and definitive decisions, life and death decisions, within milliseconds.  
Eyes that are considering you, analyzing you, deciding about you.  
Just imagine her face, her eyes, and your eyes locked in them, like the eyes of a rabbit looking at a snake.  
She considers you, immobile, standing in front of you.  
[pause]  
And then {Oh, God} she moves her hand towards your face.  
Deliberately, but slowly, gently.  
You are so terrified, you do not move, you do not dare to make a sound.  
Imagine this hand making a graceful orb towards your face, while a cold shiver runs down your spine.  
The inside of her hand, from the palm to the tip of her slender fingers is covered with thas dark and soft material.  
And now, Her fingers touch your forehead. They feel warm and soft, but this touch makes you shudder.  
They do not have the smoothness of human skin, but one of their own.  
They are, perhaps, more smooth and gentle even than the skin of a woman.  
Just feel her left hand gliding gently down to your cheekbone, your cheek, your chin, your mouth, your lips...   
And this slow, gentle movement is so smooth, so regular, it gives you a strange shiver where fear and arousal mix together in an otherworldly feeling.  
Arousal...  
Yes, arousal.  
{Oh, God}  
You do not not understand what is happening to you.  
You are aroused by this apparition, this alien...  
You are aroused by this woman, thing, whatever, standing in front of you...  
Touching you, with a gentleness, a sweetness that you didn't think could emerge from this nightmarish lady.  
[pause]  
Her hand continues to glide down to your neck, and you feel her fingers resting on your carotids.  
So gently...  
You fell your arteries pulsing against her fingers.  
Begging not to be torn apart...   
You feel like a soap bubble that can pop at any second.  
[pause]  
But her hand stays soft and gentle, it continues its journey down, down to your chest...   
Your eyes are still mesmerized by the black mirrored lenses of her mask...   
Her hand rubs your belly, and you realize that your cock is actually stiffening.   
{Oh, God} [express shame]  
[express some emergency, the situation is dire]  
This is so inappropriate.   
There is this alien thing in front of you, you don't even know what it is.  
You only know it can end your life at any second.  
And your cock finds this moment to catch your attention and to show her the unwanted thoughts you have.   
You feel so ashamed by this...  
[pause]  
[come back to your 'I am telling you a story' voice]  
Out of shame, you eyes go down too, and then they catch the sight of her hand.  
Her hand going down.  
[pause]  
Her hand wrapping itself around your cock.  
[pause]  
That smooth, soft, warm, dark material, wrapping itself around your cock.  
[pause]  
This makes you shudder, and a muted grunt comes from your mouth.  
[disbelief] {Oh god. How is that possible?}   
You close your eyes, you try to erase what you just saw, but god, you feel it.  
Her hand.  
This warm and soft material.  
Wrapped.  
Wrapped around your cock.  
[pause]  
Some weird, foreign thoughts enter your brain, thoughts planted by her into your brain.  
Meanwhile, her other hand now makes the same journey down, caressing your body.   
Your forehead. (Do not fear.)  
Your cheek. {Ey! Who is? What?}  
Your mouth. (It's OK.)  
Your neck. {ya...hea..please, don't kill me!}  
Your chest. (Do you want this to continue?)  
Your belly. {No! No kill! Do not! Please!}  
And then, the hand around your cock unwraps {Oh God! hei - de... please, hau, do not leave! hee... I beg you! Beg, I - ga - beg...}.  
Your frustration makes you open your eyes, and you see that hand, going away from your cock.  
[pause, heavy silence: what will happen now?]  
[very slowly. maintain the tension]  
... and then, behind her back...  
... and then, back towards your... (Yes.) [Here, you can say "your cock" but I feel the effect is better if the sentence is let suspended]  
... holding something.  
[pause. Maintain tension: the voice of the lady is nice, but the listener is bound...]  
A strange thing (it wants you).  
[pause]  
Some sort of a cylinder (You will feed it).  
The same grayish blue color of her suit {What? ger peh no, please don't...}.  
With tubing, running away from it to somewhere in her back (No harm).   
And clearly, that cylinder is aimed at your cock (Pleasure).   
It is already twitching (Release).  
As if it new what was to come (Accept).  
[pause]  
To come.  
[pause]  
Yes: To come. [enjoy this word. You can repeat it several times if you want]  
{Oh, God! God...} [disbelief, some fear also, perhaps]  
Your cock enters that cylinder, that pump. {Yeb! What The... No! Please!}.   
The inside has the same otherworldly smoothness than the palm of her glove. (Accept)  
The same warmth {ey je... Oh, oh god}.  
But, it is all wet and slippery. (It won't hurt)  
And then, it starts to pulsate (Accept).  
And then, your world closes down to only a few things. (Stop thinking).  
Your strapped ankles and wrists. (Accept.)  
Your face, enclosed in her caressing hands. (I won't harm you.)  
The two dark orbs your eyes are drowning into. (stare.)  
And, the exquisite feeling your cock endures. (Give in.)

[pause]  
The velvet darkness engulfing your cock rubs it, up - and down. Up - and then down. and again. And again... (Feed it)  
Her expert gloved fingers stroke each of your pressure points on your face. (Do not think).  
That inhuman face is so sleek and beautiful. You feel like looking at a technological goddess. (Stare.)  
Fear has gone now. She can kill you, erase you from this world, you don't care anymore. (This is good.)

The velvet darkness engulfing your cock gets tighter and smoother. {Oh God, What is...}  
It wants to be fed.  
It demands its feed.  
It will pump it out of you.  
You do not even know what it is, but it already knows you.  
How to play with you,  
How to brake your will,  
How to melt your mind,  
How to make you beg,   
How to make you feed it, to pump you dry, whether you want it or not.  
And you know you will not resist for long.

Meanwhile, her hands came back to your face.  
They gently stroke it, and her mask, her face, those two black lenses, are just inches away. (Stare.)  
You already know that you will not last long, as tingles run along your strapped ankles and wrist. (give in.)  
Your cock is now also touched and rubbed by soft pads coming from nowhere, each touch feeling both like a kiss and like a burn. (let it go.)  
Your tension is so high, your breath so shallow, that you wonder if you will not asphyxiate. (Do not think.)  
Her face, her mask, is the only thing there is to see. (Stare.)  
You try so much to resist to what is happening, but you can't. You just can't. (Feed it.)

And, at the moment you are about to give in, to surrender, one of those pads lands itself on your frenulum and starts to vibrate.  
And then, your last resistance explodes. (Let it go.)  
Sending shock waves through you body. (Let it drown you)  
Your ankles, your wrists feel like being electrocuted by jolts of pleasure. (This is why you will always give in to me)  
Her hands holding your face send sparkles of pleasure all around it. (Enjoy this)  
You almost see them flying out of you body. (Stare into me)  
And her face, that brutally technological and synthetic face, burns itself in your eyes, in your mind. (good. Be good. You are good.)  
[Rythmic, entrancing]  
Her face gives release.  
Her face is release.  
Give in to her.  
Accept release.  
Accept.  
[pause]  
[telling the story again]  
Slowly, the pleasure ebb, leaving back small sparkles going off here and there.  
You feel your cock finishing to empty itself, to give itself, to feed this pump coming from another world. (accept)  
You realize that you are crying, tear after tear rolling our of your eyes (It's OK).  
Her face did not move, and her hand continue to caress you, slowly, gently. (You fed it.)  
It gently touches your tears and remove them from your eyes (It's over).  
What happened? What just happened? (I gave you pleasure)  
What is happening? Why ? (because you gave in)  
Your brain search desperately to find a sense for all this, while you cry in the hands of that alien being that gave you the strongest release you ever had. (Do not think. Just feel. Give in, and feed it.)  
[pause]  
Her other hand comes to your face, holding some sort of a mask. (I will give you peace.)  
A breathing mask, in the same black and grey blue colors. (Look at peace.)  
She will give you a kiss, made of polymers and anesthetics. (Peace is warm and soft.)  
An alien kiss, fitting what she is. (Peace comes to you.)  
Still staring at her eyes, you see that mask coming towards you. (Accept.)  
Landing on you. (Breathe in.)  
And, you breathe in. (Breathe out.)  
And, as you breathe out, your mind starts to unravel. (give in).  
To slowly dissipate, like a puff of smoke. (Accept peace.)  
Her face, alien and beautiful, becomes a simple image blankly registered by your mindless eyes. (You did good.)  
And what she does next is unknown to your limp self lying at her disposal. (I won't harm you.)  
All stretched across your bed, naked, in the middle of that warm summer night.


End file.
